james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scherriehp/My Chars! :D
Hi everyone! :D (Sorry for my bad english) I'm a typical Avatar fan... and i have played the game 'bout 5 times now! :3 I love to draw and are 'bout 13 years now! :D I have my own Na'vi characters and in order the first one was Joline and when she traveled from Earth was she 'bout 21, now she is 28... She has no parents or siblings... So she wanted to travel far away to find her purpose. And i'm writing "In human years" 'cus i don't know if you count Na'vi years and human years the same? I haven't found out yet. ^v^' Sorry that i make it sounds like All the na'vi and avatar is my ideas... xD I'm not done with all this things yet... so there are a bit so write and delete... 1. Joline : Femele human, just in an' avatar body. On Earth, she was born in Europe, England. Second day on pandora, in her avatar body, she got hurt by a thanator. It maked her blind on her right eye and gave her scars that will be there for the rest of her life lika a avatar/na'vi. It was Teíkü and Nye'mi that saved her. Nobody but her humanfriend Dash knows that she are friends with the na'vis. He's also spends time with them sometimes. She has a small Totem necklace made fo Tree. She got dark brown hair and green eyes and when she's a na'vi she got black hair and green eyes. Her favorite wepons are the Dual blades. She has her own Banshee and its name is Maya. What are she doin' on Pandora? (I've been asked) Every since she was a little girl back on Earth, she has been really smart for her age. She learned te "Pi counting method" when she was very young. So she is on Pandora 'cus she's smart... Can we call it a cientist? xD 2. Dash ''': (Dash is he's real name) He has always been a tuff guy and has always known Joline. He's 29 years. He and Joline are born in the same city. They wanted to do this travel together and they have made a strong friendship through the years. He got red hair and brown eyes, as a na'vi he got black hair and dark green eyes. He's the one that transported the linking bed things to the forest next to Aoku'äran clan. His favourite weapons are the bow. He doesn't like the banshees so he's riding Direhorses and Thanators. And then the guestion is... What are he doin' on Pandora? (I've been asked) He was a pilot back on earth, even of his young age. So he's on Pandora to deliver and drive things to different locations... I think? But he doesn't like the Banshees... thats too bad for him! xD 3. '''Nye'mi : Femele Na'vi, born in Aoku'äran Clan deep in the forest... 27 in human years. Yellow eyes and black hair. She likes Joline and Dash alot becuase they have teached her alot of things that she "didn't see". From the beginning she had a heart of stone and are one of the master hunters of her clan. When she was 15 years old, her mother gott killed by the RDA when she was out in the forest and hunted with. Her favourite weapon is the fighting staff. She has her own banshee and its a female, names' Mori. 4. Teíkü : Male Na'vi, born in the same clan as Nye'mi, Aoku'äran Clan. 28 in human years. His apperance is very rare, even if they never shows an albino Na'vi in the movie or the games, I have designed him as one. He has blue eyes and are much brighter than the others He has gray/white hair. And he's much calmer than the others. He likes Joline even if she's a human but Dash does not like that. He's a Warrior and goin' to be the next clan leader. He's greate at english and has study it alot! His favourite weapons is the Dual blades and the bow. He got his Banshee and its a male and its name is Agéru. 5. Ca'nae : Male Na'vi, born in the Aoku'äran clan. 39 in human years. Green eyes and black hair. From the beginning he rejected Joline 'cuz she's not a full na'vi. But now he seems to got over it and are hanging out with her sometimes. He's a warrior in his clan. His favourite weapons is the axe and the bow. He has a Banshee and it's name is Anko'oku. Well, thats my chars... i will probably design some more na'vi and humans. I will post a tribute to my chars and the movie on youtube. I'm Scherriehp and Kibakuhp on yt! :D And.. sorry that i wrote/writing so much wrong things... It's so much work on the computer and homeworks right now... T^T' ~ Cecilia Category:Blog posts